Magic revealed : Serial Drabbles
by Ivrian
Summary: Une collection de drabbles dans lesquels Arthur, ainsi que d'autres personnages de la série, découvrent le secret de Merlin... Cela va du drama à la loufoquerie pure en passant par le SLASH, vous voila prévenus ! Désormais complète, car la grande révélation dans la série est pour ce soir, 24 décembre ! Je pense donc que je n'écrirai pas d'autres drabbles...
1. L'apprenti sorcier

Hello, tout le monde ! Je reprends timidement l'écriture, après deux ans de blocage, consécutif à mon divorce. Là, je me sens bien. Et Ô surprise, c'est en regardant Merlin que j'ai eu envie de reprendre l'écriture.

Si vous n'avez pas encore découvert cette série, il le faut absolument ! C'est une de celles qui se bonifient avec le temps et les saisons.

Donc, il m'est soudainement venue à l'idée que la magie de Merlin ne tarderait vraiment pas à être révélée à Arthur. J'ai cette intuition depuis le début de la saison que ça va être le gros cliffie des deux derniers épisodes. Je me suis donc dit qu'il était plus que temps que je me mette à écrire toutes les idées que j'avais de LA révélation, parce qu'une fois que ce sera fait dans la série, me connaissant, je n'aurais plus envie d'ajouter ma pierre à l'édifice.

Voici donc une petite collection de drabbles sur ce sujet... en espérant que vous apprécierez. Cela va du dramatique à la loufoquerie pure, je vous préviens...

Et comme je suis en train de regarder la saison 4, je préfère rajouter ceci : **ATTENTION, SPOILERS !**

**Dernière chose : Je ne prétends nullement que mes idées sont absolument originales (certaines ont du être utilisées par d'autres auteurs, notamment celle du tout premier drabble) et je tenais à le préciser car je n'apprécierais guère me faire traiter de plagiaire. **

**O°O°O°**

_**L'apprenti **__**sorcier **_(C'est le film qui m'a inspiré cette scène)

Arthur Pendragon n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Ses yeux devaient très certainement lui jouer des tours. Ou alors il était en train de rêver…

Il avait cherché son crétin de serviteur toute la matinée, râlant et pestant (et avouons-le, un brin inquiet de son absence inexpliquée) tout ça pour découvrir que ce dernier s'était endormi en nettoyant les écuries.

Mais ça, ce n'était pas le pire.

Non, ce qui choquait par-dessus tout Arthur, c'était les seaux, les balais et les brosses qui nettoyaient magiquement les écuries pendant que l'idiot du village ronflait paisiblement, allongé dans la paille.

Non seulement Merlin était un sorcier (ce qui signifiait qu'il lui avait menti depuis leur toute première rencontre) mais en plus, il faisait de la magie _**en **__**dormant **_!

- Après toutes ces années, grommela Arthur entre ses dents, j'ai enfin la preuve que cet imbécile est vraiment le serviteur le plus fainéant de tout le royaume !


	2. Pas aussi blond qu'on le croit

Voila le deuxième...

**0°0°0°**

_**Pas **__**aussi **__**blond **__**qu'on **__**le **__**croit...**_

Depuis cinq bonnes minutes, le roi Arthur retenait une envie de rire grandissante.

C'était toujours un plaisir délectable que d'écouter son serviteur Merlin s'enferrer dans des explications douteuses pour expliquer _rationnellement __et __logiquement _ce qu'il avait accompli _magiquement __et __secrètement _(enfin, du moins, le croyait-il).

C'était bien la seule raison pour laquelle Arthur ne l'avait pas encore confronté à ses mensonges.

Ceux-ci le faisaient beaucoup trop rire.

Par exemple, l'explication selon laquelle, après sa fuite avec Sophia, Merlin l'aurait assommé pour le ramener à Camelot.

Après le départ de Gaius et du jeune homme, Arthur en avait pleuré de rire pendant presque une demi-heure. Rire qui avait redoublé lorsque Morgane était entrée dans sa chambre et lui avait demandé ce qui le mettait d'aussi bonne humeur.

Il avait su depuis leur toute première rencontre qu'il y avait quelque chose… un je ne sais quoi de très mystérieux chez le jeune homme au visage d'elfe.

Et il s'était juré de découvrir quoi.

_Garde __tes __secrets, __Merlin_, avait-il souvent pensé, _je __te __les __arracherai __un __à __un__…_

Mais il n'avait vraiment eu la preuve de la magie du jeune homme que lorsque, à moitié assommé de douleur mais bel et bien conscient, il avait écouté la conversation entre Merlin et Cornélius Sigan.

A cette époque-là, Arthur savait déjà que Merlin était le plus loyal idiot qui soit, et le duel entre les deux hommes n'avait fait que confirmer cela.

On ne devenait pas prince héritier, puis roi, sans apprendre la patience.

Arthur attendait donc patiemment son heure. L'heure à laquelle Merlin, de lui-même, lui révélerait enfin qui il était vraiment. L'heure ou enfin, il n'y aurait plus de cachotteries entre eux.

En attendant ce moment béni, il restait tout de même une question en suspens. Question qui le faisait frémir d'horreur rien qu'en y pensant.

Si l'idiot était capable d'être le pire serviteur du royaume **AVEC** sa magie, que diable pouvait-il être **SANS** ?


	3. Le cadeau

En voila un nouveau, un petit peu plus dramatique...

**0°0°0°**

_**Le **__**cadeau**_

La sensation de picotement caractéristique qui parcourait sa nuque poussa le roi Arthur à délaisser le parchemin qu'il était en train de lire.

_Quelqu__'__un __l__'__observait_.

Arthur leva la tête.

Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, le visage sombre, les mains cachées derrière son dos, Merlin avait les yeux rivés sur lui.

S'il avait réussi l'exploit de ne pas alerter l'attention du roi, son serviteur avait du entrer dans la pièce aussi silencieusement qu'une ombre.

Ce qui, connaissant Merlin, était pour le moins surprenant.

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

– Oui, Merlin ?

Le jeune brun ne répondit pas tout de suite, et Arthur sentit sa confusion s'accroître.

Le silence étendit son noir manteau sur eux, les enveloppant d'une étrange et inhabituelle gêne.

Merlin ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il semblait en proie à un intense conflit intérieur. Puis, comme s'il venait de prendre une importante décision, il haussa les épaules et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

Un sourire triste, et presque… résigné.

– J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, Votre Majesté.

_Votre __Majesté__…_ Ces deux mots seuls suffirent à convaincre Arthur de la gravité du moment. Lorsque Merlin l'appelait ainsi, les mots revêtaient presque toujours une tonalité moqueuse, voire sarcastique.

Là, ils étaient empreints d'une telle déférence que le roi ne put que hocher la tête, l'invitant à continuer.

– J'ai quelque chose à vous avouer, et depuis longtemps, continua le jeune homme, mais… je n'y arrive pas…

Il s'approcha du bureau d'Arthur, les mains toujours derrière le dos.

– Alors, continua-t-il, j'ai décidé de vous faire un cadeau. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que les actes parlent plus que les mots... ?

Arthur baissa les yeux vers le paquet que Merlin lui tendait.

– Prenez-le, Arthur, s'il vous plait.

Durant de longues minutes, leurs deux regards se soudèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus. Dans celui de Merlin, on lisait toute la peur et tout l'espoir du monde.

Sans un mot, Arthur prit le paquet.

Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais sa gorge était nouée et son cœur battait la chamade.

– S'il vous plait, le supplia Merlin, attendez que je sois sorti pour l'ouvrir. Et… sachez que je serai chez Gaius, dans ma chambre, à attendre votre décision.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, hésita sur le seuil, se retourna.

– Sachez aussi que quelle qu'elle soit, je m'y soumettrai.

La seconde suivante, Arthur se retrouvait de nouveau seul.

Il regarda longuement le paquet, constatant presque avec indifférence que ses mains tremblaient.  
>Puis lentement, très lentement, il ouvrit son cadeau.<p>

_C__'__était __un __livre __de __magie._


	4. La prunelle de ses yeux

En voilà un autre, et celui-là, ben, il est Slash !

**°0°0°0°**

_**La **__**prunelle **__**de **__**ses **__**yeux**_

Le souffle coupé, entre deux baisers passionnés, Merlin tentait vainement de reprendre sa respiration.

– Arthur, supplia-t-il, il faut vraiment que je vous avoue quelque cho…

Les lèvres avides du roi l'interrompirent.

Lorsqu'Arthur le relâcha enfin, seuls les bras musclés qui l'entouraient empêchèrent Merlin de s'effondrer sur le sol. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus.

– Rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne pourra m'empêcher de te désirer ni de t'aimer, Merlin ! gronda le roi tout contre son oreille.

Avant de faire subir à ladite oreille la plus délicieuse des tortures.

Un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de la gorge du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Mais la panique ne tarda pas à reprendre ses droits.

Merlin sentait sa magie crépiter, ne demandant qu'à être libérée. Il tenta vainement de se contrôler, mais le plaisir que lui procuraient les baisers d'Arthur était trop puissant.

La magie envahit la chambre du roi, faisant voler dans une folle sarabande tous les objets que contenait la pièce.

Merlin ferma les yeux.

Il sentit qu'Arthur se détachait de lui, observant sans nul doute avec surprise et effroi cet étrange phénomène.

– Merlin, fit soudain le roi, regarde-moi.

Merlin ne voulait pas voir la condamnation sur les traits de l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, mais la voix de ce dernier avait pris une telle douceur en disant ces mots qu'il ne put qu'obéir.

Il ouvrit les paupières, sachant pertinemment qu'il verrait se refléter dans le regard du roi la teinte jaune de ses propres prunelles.

– Dis-moi, Merlin, fit nonchalamment Arthur, on ne t'a jamais dit que tu avais des yeux superbes ?


	5. Discrétion, ton nom n'est pas Merlin !

Incroyable, mais voilà le drabble numéro 5 (Je supplie ma muse de ne pas me laisser tomber cette fois !)

Ce coup-ci, c'est LA révélation version Gauvain, lol... Se passe lors de l'arrivée du futur chevalier dans la saison 3.

**0°0°0°**

_**Discrétion, **__**ton **__**nom **__**n'est **__**pas **__**Merlin **__**! **__**(Ni **__**Gauvain, **__**d'ailleurs)**_

Gauvain ne le lâchait pas du regard, et Merlin commençait à trouver ça franchement agaçant.

Plusieurs fois, il faillit se retourner et tancer vertement le jeune homme, mais il se retint et continua tranquillement à polir l'armure d'Arthur.

Visiblement, quelque chose préoccupait le jeune homme. Il saurait bien lui en parler lorsqu'il serait décidé.

Au bout de quelques minutes de cette silencieuse mais ô combien irritante observation, Gauvain éternua.

Une fois.

Puis deux.

Ensuite, il toussa.

Bruyamment.

Enfin, il se racla la gorge.

Encore plus bruyamment.

Merlin n'y tint plus. Certes, le jeune homme les avait sortis d'un très mauvais pas, Arthur et lui-même, en prenant leur parti et en combattant à leurs côtés quelques jours plus tôt à la taverne.

Certes, il avait été blessé en sauvant le prince.

Certes, certes…

Mais cela n'empêchait pas Merlin d'être franchement excédé par son attitude.

Il se retourna brusquement.

– Bon, Gauvain, si tu as quelque chose sur le cœur, vas-y, dis-le !

Le jeune homme se redressa nonchalamment, semblant enfin se décider.

– En fait, oui, Merlin, maintenant que tu en parles… J'aimerai savoir depuis combien de temps tu pratiques la sorcellerie ? Et comment diable tu as réussi à t'en sortir sans jamais te faire prendre alors que tu es aussi peu doué pour la dissimulation…

L'expression _« __Les __bras __m__'__en __tombent __»_ n'avait jamais trouvé une aussi belle illustration que Merlin à cet instant précis.

Un sourire en coin, Gauvain lui porta l'estocade finale.

– Parce que tu sais, Merlin, les assiettes qui volaient toutes seules à travers la taverne, c'était vraiment pas discret…

**0°0°0°**

**J'ai toujours trouvé trèèèès louche que personne ne remarque les assiettes volantes lors de la bagarre à la taverne, dans la saison 3...**


	6. Le pardon : Suite du drabble Le cadeau

Une certaine personne, qui se reconnaitra, m'a tannée pour que je poste une suite au drabble numéro 3, c'est à dire "Le cadeau". Et bien, la voilà !

**0°0°0°**

**Le pardon**

Il attendait. Patiemment. Silencieusement.

Il attendait depuis si longtemps. Qu'est-ce que quelques minutes ou quelques heures en plus pourraient bien y changer ?

Surement, si les gardes n'avaient pas débarqué dans sa chambre avec l'ordre de l'arrêter, c'est qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir… N'est-ce pas ?

Merlin soupira. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait offert son cadeau à Arthur, mais le jour commençait à pâlir. Et personne n'était encore venu le voir dans sa chambre.

Ni Arthur, ni ses chevaliers, ni ses gardes.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Merlin crut que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre. Mais ce n'était que Gaius. Un Gaius qui fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air apeuré de son protégé.

– Tout va bien, Merlin ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, déglutit, et dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de pouvoir répondre :

– J'ai tout dit à Arthur.

Devant l'air soudainement alarmé du vieil homme, il s'efforça de sourire.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, Gaius, j'ai foi en Arthur. Et je respecterai sa décision.

_Même s'il s'agit du bucher…_

Il ne prononça pas ces mots à haute voix, mais ils flottèrent dans l'air entre les deux hommes, lourds de menace.

Merlin espérait vraiment que toutes ces années d'amitié entre lui et le roi porteraient leurs fruits. Que dans son cœur, Arthur trouverait la force de lui pardonner d'avoir gardé ce lourd secret. Ou, à défaut de pardonner, tout au moins de comprendre les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à agir ainsi.

Gaius n'insista pas et le laissa, comprenant son besoin de solitude et de réflexion.

Merlin se planta devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, observant le soleil se coucher sur le royaume. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, des larmes de soulagement et de peine se mirent à couler le long de ses joues.

Après toute une vie de mensonge, il avait enfin avoué ce qu'il était. Plus de secret. Bientôt, tous seraient au courant. Même s'il devait quitter Camelot, son foyer, et ceux qui étaient devenus au fil du temps sa famille, il n'avait plus à se cacher.

Sa seule source de tristesse était d'imaginer ne plus jamais les revoir… Si jamais la colère l'emportait dans le cœur d'Arthur.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre, et Gaius passa la tête à la porte.

– Il y a quelqu'un qui souhaite te voir, dit-il simplement.

Et Merlin sentit les battements fous de son cœur redoubler, tandis que le médecin de la cour s'effaçait respectueusement pour laisser entrer le roi.

Arthur sembla emplir l'espace de la chambre à lui seul.

Son visage était grave et sévère tandis qu'il s'avançait vers Merlin.

Le jeune homme se força à ne pas reculer, à ne pas trembler.

Arthur s'arrêta à deux pas de lui, scruta ses joues souillées, et secoua la tête avec résignation.

– Merlin, espèce d'idiot…

La seconde d'après, il serrait le magicien dans ses bras, dans une étreinte aussi forte que leur amitié elle-même, et Merlin sut, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que tout irait bien, désormais.

Le roi lui avait accordé son pardon…


	7. Comment ça, vous le saviez déjà !

Celui-là, j'en suis moins contente, mais je le poste quand même...

**°0°0°**

**Comment ça, vous le saviez déjà ?**

Depuis des mois, Merlin se préparait à ce moment. Il avait envisagé toutes les possibilités : qu'Arthur réagisse par de la colère, de la déception, ou encore par de la stupeur. Qu'il le bannisse, le fasse emprisonner ou lui pardonne, tout simplement.

Mais cette large palette d'émotions et d'actions n'incluait en aucune façon… l'indifférence.

Trente secondes plus tôt, le jeune serviteur, qui n'en pouvait plus de tous ces mensonges, avait débarqué comme une tornade dans la chambre du roi, sans frapper, comme à son habitude, et avant que son courage ne le lâche, avait hurlé de toute la force de ses poumons :

– Arthur, je suis un magicien !

Le roi, occupé à écrire sur un parchemin, n'avait même pas daigné lever la tête...

Sa grande révélation ayant eu autant d'effet qu'une goutte d'eau dans l'océan, Merlin tenta timidement une petite répétition (Des fois que le roi soit brusquement devenu dur de la feuille...).

– Heu… Sire, avez-vous entendu ? Je viens de vous avouer que j'étais un magicien.

Avec le soupir d'un homme résigné à un fort cruel destin, Arthur leva la tête, soupira et répondit :

– Oui, Merlin. Et alors ?

Ledit Merlin ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche sans qu'un son ne daigne en sortir. Il avait cru tout au moins déconcerter le roi en lui dévoilant son secret, or voila que tel était pris qui croyait prendre…

– Vous ne me faites pas arrêter ? risqua-t-il timidement.

Arthur secoua la tête.

– Pourquoi, Merlin ? Pour avoir essayé de me cacher quelque chose que je soupçonne depuis notre deuxième rencontre ? Je savais parfaitement qu'il fallait que la magie soit impliquée pour que je me montre aussi maladroit dans un combat…

De tous les nombreux talents que possédait le magicien, Arthur était bien certain qu'aucun n'égalait sa parfaite imitation de la carpe…


	8. A situation désespérée

Mine de rien, on en est au drabble numéro 8… !

Attention ! Spoilers pour la saison 4 ! Mais celui-là me titillait vraiment depuis que j'ai vu l'épisode avec la lamie. A quelques secondes près, c'était LA grande révélation…

**0°0°0°**

**A situation désespérée…**

La situation était vraiment sans issue.

Et Merlin comprit qu'à cet instant précis, s'il ne faisait rien, Gwen et lui étaient perdus.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser mourir la jeune femme. Elle l'avait défendu au péril de sa propre vie, scellant leur amitié, et elle était promise à un si grand destin…

Il allait devoir dévoiler ses pouvoirs devant sa meilleure amie...

Mais tandis que la lamie fonçait sur eux, il ne voyait pas vraiment d'autre option.

Inspirant profondément, Merlin leva la main, et il sentit ses yeux prendre leur teinte jaune si caractéristique du moment où la magie s'emparait de lui.

Puis il frappa.

Le sortilège toucha la créature de plein fouet, et avec un hurlement de rage, elle explosa littéralement devant leurs yeux.

Merlin sentit le sursaut de Gwen à ses côtés, mais il eut été bien en peine de dire lequel, de lui ou d'elle, était le plus surpris.

Parce que derrière les restes de la lamie se tenait un Arthur l'épée levée, prêt à porter le coup fatal. Un Arthur désormais baigné de la tête au pied du sang du monstre, et visiblement écoeuré de se retrouver dans un tel état.

Et juste comme ça, le roi et sa future reine étaient tous deux au courant de son secret. Le magicien sentit un énorme poids s'envoler de ses épaules.

– Merlin ! ragea Arthur avec une grimace de dégoût. Tu ne pouvais pas attendre quelques secondes de plus avant d'utiliser la magie, bon sang ? Je l'aurais tuée plus proprement !


	9. Hypothétiquement parlant

Petite anecdote : Ce drabble numéro 9 a été écrit dans une chambre d'hôpital (Rien de grave, rassurez-vous !) mais il est posté depuis mon chez moi. Je rajouterai juste que Dafalgan est mon nouveau meilleur ami ! Je termine bien l'année, quoi !

**0°0°0°**

_**Hypothétiquement parlant**_

– Tu sais, Merlin, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, lança nonchalamment le roi à son serviteur.

Merlin, occupé à ranger les affaires du monarque, lui jeta un bref coup d'œil.

– J'espère que cela ne vous a pas donné trop mal à la tête, Sire.

La réponse avait été faite avec déférence, mais son contenu était, comme d'habitude, rien moins que respectueux.

Arthur fronça les sourcils, puis secoua la tête en souriant.

On ne changerait pas son serviteur, et c'était tant mieux. Il n'aurait pas souhaité que les choses se passent autrement.

– N'es-tu pas curieux de connaître le résultat de mes réflexions ? reprit-il, moqueur.

– Au comble de l'impatience, Sire !

Une autre insolence. _Parfait._

Arthur se carra contre le fauteuil de son bureau, jouant machinalement avec le poignard qui lui servait de presse-papier.

– Le résultat, continua-t-il en observant chaque réaction de son serviteur d'un œil acéré, a été l'aboutissement d'une fort intéressante théorie.

Merlin, ignorant la scrutation dont il faisait l'objet, eut un sourire en coin.

– Et quelle est donc cette théorie, _Sire_ ? s'enquit-il avec une emphase ironique sur le titre de noblesse.

« _Nous y voilà,_ pensa Arthur. »

Avant de porter le coup fatal avec une aisance et une nonchalance que bien des chevaliers lui auraient enviées.

– Il y a un sorcier, ici, au château.

Sous l'effet du choc, Merlin se prit le pied gauche dans le pied droit, et s'affala sur le sol avec un grand bruit, embarquant avec lui différentes pièces d'argenterie.

Arthur pencha la tête pour le regarder, tout en demandant innocemment :

– Tout va bien, Merlin ?

– Ou… Oui, Sire… Mais… Mais… puis-je vous demander co… comment vous en êtes arrivé à cette… conclusion ?

– Une théorie, Merlin, pas encore une conclusion…

Rouge tomate, la respiration erratique, le serviteur se releva tant bien que mal. Arthur n'eut aucune peine à déchiffrer les expressions de son visage.

« _Merlin, Merlin, comment diable ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ?_ pensa le roi. _Alors qu'on lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert ?_ »

Merlin n'osait plus croiser ouvertement le regard de son souverain.

– Et… voudriez-vous m'exposer cette théorie, Sire ? demanda-t-il d'un ton mal assuré.

Arthur s'accorda le luxe pervers d'une minute de silence.

– Et bien, imaginons qu'il y ait un sorcier, ici, à Camelot, commença-t-il.

– Hypothétiquement parlant ! le coupa Merlin avec vivacité.

– Oui, bien sur, Merlin. Après tout, nous ne parlons que… _d'hypothèses_.

Le jeune homme brun hocha la tête, toujours incapable de croiser le regard du roi.

– Imaginons, reprit lentement Arthur, que ce sorcier soit arrivé au château sans savoir que Camelot exécutait ceux de son espèce.

– Il n'aurait eu dans ce cas aucune raison d'y rester ! intervint Merlin.

– Certes, non. Mais imaginons que ce sorcier soit _**obligé**_ de rester.

– Qu'est-ce qui pourrait le contraindre à quoi que ce soit ? Si c'est un sorcier, Sire…

– Faisons l'hypothèse – tu me suis toujours, Merlin ? – que notre sorcier ait empêché l'assassinat du roi, ou peut-être, de son fils, et qu'il se soit vu offrir en récompense un poste dans la maison royale…

Merlin sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge. Hésitant, il risqua un bref regard vers le souverain.

– Et qu'en maintes et maintes occasion, même au péril de sa propre vie, il ait aidé le prince, par exemple... en tuant un griffon, ainsi que diverses bêtes maléfiques, ou bien encore... en déjouant des complots visant la ruine de Camelot, énonça lentement Arthur.

Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de malice sur le visage royal tandis qu'il prononçait ces quelques mots. Merlin baissa vivement la tête.

– Imaginons, _hypothétiquement parlant_, continua le souverain, que ce sorcier n'ait cessé, tout au long de ces dernières années, de sauver la vie du prince héritier, alors que celui-ci et son père condamnent la magie…

– Combien… de sauvetages, Sire ?

– Trop pour que l'on puisse les compter, Merlin.

Merlin releva la tête, et plongea ses yeux francs et clairs, dans ceux, tout aussi limpides, de son roi. Il était certain, désormais, que celui-ci avait tout compris.

– La question que je me pose, Merlin, reprit Arthur, la gorge nouée, est celle-ci : pourquoi ce sorcier aurait-il œuvré dans l'ombre, assurant au jeune prince de monter sur le trône, alors que sa puissance lui aurait aisément permis de prendre le contrôle du royaume ?

Merlin eut un bref sourire avant de répondre. _Cette question-là était facile_.

– Peut-être parce qu'il se satisfait pleinement d'être le protecteur de celui qui unifiera Albion… Peut-être parce qu'il n'a jamais voulu le pouvoir pour lui-même, et qu'il souhaite juste voir la magie de nouveau reprendre place dans le royaume… Peut-être parce qu'il est l'ami sincère du roi… _et qu'il croit en lui_.

Arthur inspira profondément, clairement troublé.

– _Hypothétiquement parlant_, Merlin, ce sorcier doit être l'homme le plus altruiste et le plus généreux du monde… _ou bien le plus grand idiot qui soit_.

Merlin secoua la tête, amusé.

– Ou peut-être, _Sire Crétin_, n'a-t-il pas envie de lutter contre son destin ?

Le roi éclata de rire.

Merlin s'inclina profondément.

– Puis-je me retirer, Sire, du moins si Sa Majesté en a fini avec ses hypothèses ?

Arthur le contempla un moment, songeur, avant de hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment. Le jeune homme se détourna, incapable de masquer le sourire extatique qui détendait maintenant ses traits.

– Merlin ? lança brusquement le roi lorsque son serviteur eut atteint le seuil de la chambre royale.

Le cœur du magicien manqua un battement, mais son visage était parfaitement calme tandis qu'il se retournait vers Arthur.

– Oui, Sire ?

– Toujours hypothétiquement parlant, Merlin… _**Merci**_, fit doucement le roi.

Merlin avala difficilement la boule qui lui coinçait la gorge.

– Non, merci à vous…Arthur.


	10. Joyeux anniversaire, Merlin !

Hello à toutes et à tous, il a été porté récemment à mon attention que certaines idées de mes drabbles avaient déjà été utilisées. Notamment en ce qui concerne l'apprenti sorcier et le cadeau (J'en ai été étonnée et vexée, lol, je croyais être la première à y avoir pensé !)

Je tiens cependant à préciser que mes intentions sont pures, re-lol, et qu'en aucune façon je n'ai souhaité plagier qui que ce soit.

Donc, pour ce dixième drabble, au cas où l'idée aurait déjà été exploitée, ben, je me console en disant que je le fais à mon tour, mais avec mes mots à moi.

C'est un peu le parallèle du drabble _"Le cadeau"._

Merci et bonne lecture.

**°0°0°**

**Joyeux anniversaire, Merlin !**

Merlin poussa un long soupir.  
>La journée avait été positivement glorieuse.<br>Il n'aurait pas pu rêver de plus bel anniversaire.  
>Gaius lui avait offert un nouveau foulard, lui disant avec un brin de nostalgie dans la voix de bien profiter de sa jeunesse – elle s'enfuit tellement vite, Merlin ! – et Guenièvre lui avait fait essayer une nouvelle chemise, qu'elle avait elle-même confectionnée. Chacun de ses amis, même parmi les chevaliers, y était allé de son mot gentil et de son petit cadeau.<br>Merlin en avait été très touché.  
>Oui, la journée avait été quasi parfaite.<br>Excepté… un tout petit détail.  
>Sire Crétin, lui, n'avait pas daigné se souvenir de la date de naissance de son serviteur. Et ça, il fallait bien l'admettre, c'était dur à avaler.<br>Le magicien avait bien tenté de se dire que le roi était très occupé, qu'il ne pouvait pas tout faire, et encore moins se souvenir des anniversaires de tout le monde, il n'empêche que la pensée qu'il ait pu oublier un jour aussi important pour Merlin causait à celui-ci un gros, très gros pincement au cœur.

Le crépuscule tombé, ses amis ayant pris congé, Gaius laissa Merlin se retirer dans sa chambre, avec un faible sourire qui ne trompa ni lui ni son protégé.  
>– Il y pensera probablement demain, Merlin…<br>Deux heures plus tard, ledit Merlin, allongé sur son lit, contemplait silencieusement son plafond, incapable de trouver le sommeil.  
>Un coup bref contre la porte de sa chambre le tira de ses pensées.<br>– Entrez !  
>Il eut la surprise de voir celle-ci s'ouvrir sur nul autre que sa majesté en personne.<br>– Arthur ? fit-il, surpris, se levant d'un bond de son lit.  
>Le roi sourit.<br>– Désolé, Merlin, je n'ai pas pu me libérer plus tôt. Mes conseillers ne voulaient pas me lâcher, aujourd'hui. Sans compter que le messager qui devait m'amener ton cadeau vient tout juste de repartir.  
>– Mon… cadeau ?<br>– Bien sur, idiot. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'avais oublié ?  
>Il tendit au jeune magicien un présent enveloppé dans du velours. Excité comme un enfant, Merlin déplia le tissu.<br>C'était un livre. Et pas n'importe quel livre, non. Un grimoire, intitulé _« Sortilèges et Enchantement__s »_.  
>Le sourire de Merlin se figea.<br>Le souffle court, il releva lentement la tête vers son souverain.  
><em>Arthur… connaissait son secret ? Arthur savait !<em>  
>Il craignait soudain terriblement ce qu'il allait lire sur le visage royal. Mais ce dernier restait impénétrable, excepté pour le demi-sourire à la commissure des lèvres pleines.<br>– Joyeux anniversaire, Merlin. Au fait, tu devrais lire la dédicace…  
>Le jeune homme ouvrit lentement son livre. Sur la première page, l'écriture nerveuse du roi avait calligraphié ces quelques mots :<br>_« Merlin, arrêtons de jouer à l'idiot et au crétin, ce jeu ne m'amuse plus. Veux-tu bien devenir le Magicien Attitré de la Cour de Camelot ? »_  
>Merlin sentit soudain sa vue se troubler.<br>Ses yeux embués croisèrent le regard amusé du roi passé, présent et futur.  
>– Avec joie, Sire, répondit-il simplement.<p> 


End file.
